This invention relates to a device for connecting pieces of material such as wood, chip board and the like together by the introduction of the device into opposed slots formed in the butt edges or faces of such material pieces positioned adjacent to each other. Devices of this general type are known and often utilized to connect various wood components together such as the molding or framing strips forming the baseboard or surrounding door and window frames in modern house constructions. The present invention will be described with specific reference to such structures although it should be pointed out that the invention is not so limited and as, applicability in joining many structure types together including, for instance, picture frames and including constructions not necessarily formed from wood or wood products alone.
Various prior art constructions utilized or proposed to join material components together in this general manner include those disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 419,763 to Fletcher issued Jan. 21, 1890; U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,802 to Davis issued Nov. 2, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,068 to Lucci issued Jul. 4, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,053 to Cameron issued Jul. 30, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,467 to Schoeman issued Dec. 23, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,294 to Boilard issued Apr. 9, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,442 to Hendrickson issued Jun. 30, 1992.
It should be noted that some of the connectors disclosed in the above-indicated patents utilize some type of flat thin-walled member which is cooperatively disposed between opposed slots and held by the co-action of some frictional element such as barbs, teeth and the like in order to form the cooperative joint and thus hold the two material pieces together. In some of the patents, glue is additionally utilized to enhance the resultant joint; and one of the patents, that is, the patent to Schoeman, introduces a secondary element in the form of a dowel in order to provide enhanced frictional contact. In addition despite the proposals set forth in these patents, wood moldings such as baseboard and the casings of windows and doors in modern house constructions are more commonly fastened by finish nails set at angular relationship. Such most common fastening procedure often results in the partial and unsightly separation of the pieces or a splitting of the wood during such procedure and other undesirable effects.
Accordingly, a need still exists for the provision of a simple yet effective connector device which can be utilized to connect such material pieces together and which results in a neat even appearance which retains such configuration over time and yet which is structurally sound. These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a device for connecting separate material pieces between adjacent face to face edge surfaces of said pieces wherein each of said face to face edge surfaces is provided with an open end slot of substantially constant width inwardly extending into the respective piece, said device comprising a main member having a generally planar body which includes laterally opposed sides in turn provided with at least one outwardly extending tooth wherein said opposed sides are positioned in said slots with said teeth engaging the slot walls, said planar body further including an opening disposed laterally between said opposed body sides, said opening of a generally geometric configuration and defined by a plurality of adjacent side edges in turn forming a means for receipt of a generally planar stiffening member, said stiffening member separate from said main member.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.